


Koret, lo koret

by depresane



Series: Reactory [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Antisemitism, Atheism, Atheist Character, Bitterness, Free Verse, Judaism, Metaphors, Poetry, Torah (Tanakh), antireligious, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: I read, I don't read.
Series: Reactory [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715113
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Koret, lo koret

I want to see what positive aspects  
they see in their Scripture,  
I lied

How am I supposed to face David's sins  
when I can't pass Eve by?

I wasn't expecting the focus  
on the shape of the letters  
And I definitely wasn't looking  
for the damnation of my uncle  
whom nobody was able to help

We are no different  
from you or your friends,  
they contradicted themselves

I was raised to be always wrong  
to be obedient and ignorant  
to accept a fixed interpretation  
and pass it all on to others  
Therefore I am different from them

Even in English they don't call a sin, sin  
I have to Google every third word they type  
and after I am done  
I only get progressively more disappointed

There was supposed to be a fresh perspective  
But fresh doesn't have to mean positive  
Fresh can mean stretched  
And the old perspective is getting even worse

There is nothing there for me

I might never become a  
clean  
atheist  
Even if I cut down my vocabulary  
getting rid of Latin and Czech  
the water had already stained my head  
the bread had already poisoned my heart  
I am beyond rescue

If a rainbow doesn't cast a shadow  
why can I see it?

It's because that is not a rainbow afterall

They will never see  
an emotionally unstable abuser  
a bored manipulator  
No matter the angle they will always see  
the Creator of their Culture

(No no - Abraham was happy to sacrifice his son)

Because for them to see what I see  
would have pleased the double rune

I am a good ally,  
I lie

I want to understand them,  
I lie

Three lies  
Avian screech  
I am beyond rescue


End file.
